musiikkifandomcom-20200214-history
Madonna
Madonna, koko nimeltään Madonna Louise Veronica Ciccone (s. 16. elokuuta 1958 Bay City, Michigan, Yhdysvallat), on yhdysvaltalainen poplaulaja-lauluntekijä, tanssija, tuottaja, lastenkirjailija ja näyttelijä. Hän on ollut yli kaksi vuosikymmentä yksi maailman menestyneimmistä muusikoista. Lapsuus ja nuoruus Madonna Louise Veronica Ciccone on italialais-amerikkalaisen Silvio "Tony" Cicconen ja Michiganissa kasvaneen kanadalaissukuisen Madonna Louise Fortinin kolmas lapsi, ja hänellä on viisi sisarusta. Hänet kasvatettiin katolilaisessa perheessä Detroitin Pontiacin ja Rochester Hillsin esikaupunkialueilla. Veronica on Madonnan konfirmaationimi.... Madonnan äiti menehtyi rintasyöpään 30-vuotiaana, 1. joulukuuta 1963. Madonna oli viisivuotias. Hänen isänsä Tony Ciccone nai myöhemmin perheen kodinhoitajan Joan Gustafsonin. He saivat kaksi lasta. Tony vaati lastensa ottavan musiikkioppitunteja. Madonna kävi muutaman kuukauden ajan pianotunneilla, kunnes sai isänsä vaihtamaan pianotunnit balettiopintoihin. Hän osoittautui lahjakkaaksi tanssijaksi. Madonna kävi Rochester Adamsin High Schoolia. Hän menestyi erinomaisesti, varsinkin liikunnassa. Hän oli cheerleader-ryhmän jäsen. Hän valmistui koulusta vuonna 1976. Samana vuonna hän vastaanotti tanssistipendin Michiganin yliopistoon, jossa häntä opetti balettiohjaaja Christopher Flynn. Vuonna 1977, ohjaaja Flynnin rohkaisemana, Madonna jätti opintonsa kesken ja muutti New Yorkiin luomaan tanssiuraa, legendan mukaan vain 35 dollaria taskussaan. New Yorkissa Madonna eli siivottomissa paikoissa sekä ystäviensä ja rakastajiensa luona. Hän työskenteli pienellä palkalla muun muassa Dunkin' Donutsissa ja Russian Tea Roomissa. Hän ansaitsi rahaa myös toimimalla valokuva- ja taidemallina. 1979 Madonna esiintyi ranskalaisen diskotähden Patrick Hernandezin maailmankiertueella taustatanssijana. Kiertueen aikana Madonnan ja Dan Gilroyn välille kehittyi romanssi. He perustivat punk-yhtye Breakfast Clubin. Madonna soitti rumpuja ja myöhemmin lauloi ja soitti kitaraa. Hän erosi yhtyeestä 1980. Silloin hän muodosti yhtyeen Emmy entisen poikaystävänsä, rumpali Stephen Brayn kanssa. Hän erosi Emmysta pian ja keskittyi dance- ja diskomusiikin sanoittamiseen ja tuottamiseen. Hänestä tuli New Yorkin paikallinen tanssiklubikuuluisuus. Hänen vakiopaikkojaan olivat klubit Danceteria ja Kansas Kansas. Samoihin aikoihin julkaistiin hänen ensimmäinen elokuvansa, pienen budjetin A Certain Sacrifice, jossa hän esitti pääosaa. Yksityiselämä Madonnan ensimmäinen aviomies oli näyttelijä Sean Penn. Pari avioitui vuonna 1985 ja erosi 1989. Avioliittoon mahtui monta julkista kriisiä ja huhuja väkivaltaisuudesta. Eron jälkeen Madonnalla on ollut suhde esimerkiksi koripalloilija Dennis Rodmanin, näyttelijä-ohjaaja Warren Beattyn sekä rap-artisti Vanilla Icen kanssa. Madonna meni vuonna 2000 naimisiin englantilaisen elokuvaohjaaja Guy Ritchien kanssa. Madonnalla on kaksi biologista lasta, Lourdes Ciccone Leon (s. 1996, isä Madonnan entinen henkilökohtainen valmentaja Carlos Leon) ja Rocco Ritchie (s. 2000, isä Guy Ritchie). Lokakuussa 2006 Madonna adoptoi äidittömän Davidin (s. heinäkuussa 2005) Malawista. Madonna asuu nykyään perheensä kanssa kartanossa Marylebonessa Lontoossa ja omistaa laajalti maata. Lisäksi Madonna omistaa asunnon New Yorkissa sekä kartanon Beverly Hillsissä. Laulaja on kiistellyt näkyvästi jokamiehenoikeuksista, jotka koskevat esimerkiksi sienestämistä tai retkeilyä hänen maillaan, ja vuonna 2004 Madonnan maat päätettiin osittain sulkea ihmisiltä. Madonnan ja Guy Ritchien avioliiton kerrottiin lehdistössä useaan otteeseen voivan huonosti. Madonnan tiedottaja kiisti eroaikeet useaan otteeseen, mutta 15. lokakuuta 2008 hän tiedotti että Madonna ja Guy aikovat erota. Madonnan on kerrottu seurustelevan Alex Rodriguesin kanssa. Nykyään Madonna seurustelee erotiikkamallin Jesus Luzin kanssa. Heillä on 28 vuotta ikäeroa. Kesäkuussa 2009 Madonna sai Malawin korkeimmalta tuomioistuimelta luvan adoptoida Mercy-tytön. Kabbala Madonna tunnetaan kabbalan intohimoisena opiskelijana ja puolestapuhujana. Omien sanojensa mukaan Madonna kiinnostui kabbalasta vuonna 1996, esikoistyttärensä Lourdesin syntymän aikoihin. Hänen kerrotaan lahjoittaneen miljoonia dollareita Kabbalah Centrelle eli Yhdysvaltain kabbala-keskukselle ja hän pitää jatkuvasti punaista nauhaa ranteessaan merkkinä uskostaan. Lisäksi mediassa ollaan kerrottu tähden ottaneen lisänimekseen uskonnollisen nimen Esther. Hän on myös näyttävästi tukenut Kabbalah Centerin Spirituality For Kids -projektia, jonka hän uskoo edistävän lasten hengellistä kehitystä. Vuonna 2005 ilmestyneellä Confessions on a Dance Floor -albumilla on kappale nimeltä Isaac, jonka on epäilty viittaavan juutalaiseen rabbiin Isaac Luriaan (1534–1572), joka tunnetaan myös nimellä Yitzhak Luria. Poliittiset kannat Madonna vastustaa Yhdysvaltojen entistä presidenttiä George W. Bushia. Confessions Tour -konserttikiertueellaan vuonna 2006 hän lauloi vuoden 2005 laulunsa "I Love New York". Oikeiden sanojen tilalla "just go to Texas, isn't that where they golf?" hän lauloi "just go to Texas and suck George Bush's dick!". Madonna tuki Wesley Clarkia vuoden 2004 Yhdysvaltojen presidentinvaaleissa. Syksyllä 2006 hän tiedotti avustavansa Hillary Clintonia vuoden 2008 vaaleissa. Diskografia Pääartikkeli: Madonnan diskografia